Chuchotements
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Dumbledore instaure un nouveau système de confidences, le Chuchotement. Un élève se confie à un autre dans ce qu'il croit être l'anonymat. Mais deux élèves qui se détestent vont se confier au même Chuchoté... [HPDM]
1. 00 Prologue

Auteure : Temi-chou

Titre : Chuchotements.

Pairing : HP/DM principalement.

Résumé : Dumbledore instaure un nouveau système de confidences, le Chuchotement. Un élève se confie à un autre dans ce qu'il croit être l'anonymat. Mais deux élèves qui se détestent vont se confier au même Chuchoté...

* * *

_**Chuchotements.**_

* * *

__

_Prologue : l'idée saugrenue de Dumbledore._

* * *

_« LA NOUVELLE EXCENTRICITE DE DUMBLEDORE._

_Lassé de voir la guerre ruiner les humeurs de ses professeurs et élèves, Albus Dumbledore a inauguré hier à Poudlard un nouveau système de confessions nommé le _**Chuchotement**

_Ce système est basé sur un échange de confidences et de conseils, bons ou mauvais, entre un _**Chuchoteur**_ et son_**Chuchoté**

_Le _**Chuchoteur**_est un élève, ou bien un professeur, qui confie ses états d'âme à une autre personne dont il ignore tout. Ainsi, tout peut être dit, sans tabou, sans faux-semblant._

_Le _**Chuchoté**_, qui est le confident, ignore tout de la personne qui s'adresse à lui. Il se contente d'écouter et de répondre à des confessions. Il est bien entendu tenu au secret et ne peut, dès l'instant où il accepte de répondre, répandre les secrets de son _**Chuchoteur**

_Les rencontres se font par l'intermédiaire d'un _**Chuchotis**_, petite boule de poils rose ou bleue ayant une oreille et une bouche. Elle ne peut parler ou écouter que ses deux propriétaires qui sont le _**Chuchoteur**_et le _**Chuchoté**

_Des élèves et des professeurs auraient déjà testé ce fameux système et la plupart semblent conquis. _

_« Au début, affirme une élève de septième année, je n'avais pas du tout confiance en ce système. Je me demandais si les noms que j'allais donner allait vraiment être cryptés… Et si la petite bête allait pouvoir me les traduire correctement. Visiblement, oui, puisque les noms de personnes que je n'avais pas donné étaient automatiquement codés. J'en garde une bonne impression »_

_Mais d'autres, plus réfractaires affirment sans honte qu'il s'agit d'une atteinte à la vie privée._

_« Je pense, déclare un membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, que le Directeur perd la tête. Il choisit lui-même chacun des noms, il est facile pour lui, grand sorcier comme il est de redonner chaque confession à son véritable propriétaire. C'est une honte. »_

_La nouvelle idée fait déjà un scandale au sein du Ministère qui accuse le Directeur de vouloir faire de l'espionnage. Suite de l'article page trois. »_

-C'est du n'importe quoi, soupira Draco Malfoy, un Serpentard de septième année. Le vieux fou débloque totalement s'il pense que je vais me confier à quelqu'un sans en connaître l'identité.

Il jeta la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table et s'empara d'un toast dans lequel il croqua.

-Tu as tort, contredit une jeune fille de son année assise à ses côtés, tu sais, c'est assez divertissant, moi-même j'ai servi de test et je peux dire que je me suis laissée prendre au jeu.

-Tu veux dire, énonça lentement Draco en détachant chaque syllabes, que quelqu'un dans cette école connaît tous tes secrets ?

-Oui. Mais c'est anonyme. Le Chuchoté ne sait pas que ce sont _**MES**_ secrets.

-Oh allez, détends-toi Draco, renchérit un troisième Serpentard nommé Blaise, pour une fois que l'on peut se permettre de connaître les secrets de quelqu'un sans se douter une seconde de qui c'est... Ca fait un jeu sympathique de tenter d'en découvrir l'identité.

Draco jeta un regard vers la table Gryffondor pour tenter de sonder les esprits. Il cherchait surtout du regard un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, qui ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent. Mais il ne ressentait que de la haine pour ce Gryffondor. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se répéter inlassablement, chaque soir. Ils étaient ennemis depuis tellement longtemps... Leur septième année n'avait pas débuté par le traditionnel échange d'insultes en plein milieu du Poudlard Express. Potter avait simplement évité la confrontation. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que la rentrée était passée et Draco ne digérait toujours pas que ce crétin de Potty ait osé une fois de plus l'ignorer.

-... Son _Chuchoté_...

-Pardon ? Dit Draco qui n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde la tirade de son ami Blaise.

-Je me demandais seulement qui pourrait être le _Chuchoté_ de Potter. Imagine-toi en train de recueillir les confidences de ton ennemi héréditaire. Ca pourrait être jouissif non ? La vie de Potter est tellement peu commune qu'on pourrait la reconnaître entre mille.

-Pas faux. Utiliser les secrets intimes de Potter contre lui...

-Tu ne pourrais pas, s'exaspéra Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui avait parlé avant. Les _Chuchotés_ sont tenus au secret.

-Tu crois que ton _Chuchoté_ sera ton _Chuchoteur_ ?

-Non, trop de risques...

-Pas faux.

Les cancans sur le compte de Dumbledore allaient bon train à la table des Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor semblaient ravis de l'idée qu'avait eue le Directeur. Harry semblait soucieux malgré l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Qui pourrait bien être son _Chuchoté_ sans qu'on ne découvre qui il était ? A moins de tomber sur un _Chuchoté _vraiment stupide ou indifférent...

* * *

Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère que tout était clair et bien expliqué. Vous connaissez maintenant le principe du « Chuchotement ». Reviews ? 


	2. 01 Le complot des Regratines

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Chuchotements.

**Pairing :** HP/DM principalement.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore instaure un nouveau système de confidences, le Chuchotement. Un élève se confie à un autre dans ce qu'il croit être l'anonymat. Mais deux élèves qui se détestent vont se confier au même Chuchoté...

**Notes :** Merci aux reviewers

* * *

**_Chuchotements_**

* * *

_Chapitre un : le complot des Regratines à Poils Courts_

* * *

-Je ne comprends rien, maugréa Ron en lisant le prospectus distribué à tous les élèves dès le lendemain de la parution de l'article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, je ne comprends vraiment rien. 

-C'est parce que tu ne fais pas l'effort de te concentrer, s'agaça Hermione en lisant le journal.

-Mais explique-moi alors, tu es siiii intelligente...

Harry rit doucement de voir comment son meilleur ami pouvait amadouer la jeune fille qui se détendit et sourit au rouquin dont les joues prirent une teinte carmin, provoquant de nombreux sifflements de la part des Gryffondor attablés. Le Sauveur détourna ses yeux rieurs pour fixer son regard sur la table des Serpentard. Draco Malfoy qui était son pire ennemi, son antithèse, son épine dans le pied, son battement de cœur irrégulier, son arc-en-ciel, sa raison de vivre...

Non, là, pensa-t-il, il exagérait. Malfoy n'était ni son arc-en-ciel, ni sa raison de vivre, il ne fallait pas non plus déconner. Certes, il était... Lui-même et il avait le don de faire réagir Harry plus que n'importe qui, mais quand même !

Donc, Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, son antithèse, son épine dans le pied n'était pas encore arrivé et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne viendrait pas, espérant ainsi éviter la distribution des _Chuchotis_. Le Survivant jeta un œil sur les nombreuses caisses qui attendaient près de la table des professeurs et il fronça les sourcils.

Les boîtes bougeaient toutes seules, il espérait franchement que les _Chuchotis_ ne ressemblaient pas du tout à la description donnée par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur la bande des Serpentard de Septième Année. A leur tête était Pansy Parkinson et non Draco, comme l'avait prédit Harry. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la table des professeurs pour voir Dumbledore sourire malicieusement.

Le vieil homme se leva et d'un geste de la main ramena l'assemblée d'élèves toujours dans la brume du matin au calme. Il jeta un regard sur l'ensemble des tables et énonça :

-Il manque un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Le Gryffondor a ses raisons, mais pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'est-il pas là ?

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent et Pansy Parkinson se leva.

-En fait, professeur Dumbledore, il a passé une très mauvaise nuit. On n'a pas osé le réveiller, il doit dormir encore puisque nous ne commençons les cours qu'à dix heures.

Le Directeur fixa Pansy avec des yeux rieurs, tandis qu'elle affrontait son regard.

-Dans ce cas, Miss Parkinson, pourquoi attend-il derrière la porte que vous et vos amis sortiez ?

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement et Draco avança, contraint et forcé par une main invisible. Il lança un regard noir au Directeur pendant que presque toute la table de Gryffondor explosait de rire.

-Mr Malfoy, nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer. Comme vous l'avez sans doute lu dans l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai décidé d'instaurer un nouveau système de confidence, et bien entendu, il n'est pas optionnel, ajouta-t-il en regardant Draco qui lui retourna un regard noir en s'asseyant à sa table aux côtés de Pansy.

Harry dévisagea son ennemi-pas-si-ennemi-qu'il-veut-bien-le-dire avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux et lorsque le regard gris de Draco croisa ce sourire moqueur il murmura de façon claire un "Va te faire mettre, Potter" accompagné d'un geste obscène. Ron, qui avait suivi toute la scène se pencha vers son ami :

-Elle a l'air d'une humeur de chacal, la fouine.

-J'adore lorsqu'il est comme ça, il est encore plus...

Harry s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues et Hermione darda sur lui un regard suspicieux. Il lui sourit maladroitement et le regard suspicieux de son amie s'accentua, passant de Draco à Harry. Dumbledore coupa court à tout soupçon en reprenant son discours.

-Rien n'est plus simple que ce nouveau mode de communication. J'ai assigné à chaque élève une personne à écouter. Il peut très bien s'agir d'un professeur...

-Imagine le pauvre garçon qui va écouter Rogue, pouffa Ron.

-Mais toutes ces confidences sont scellées par un sort et personne ne peut s'en servir, reprit Dumbledore. Les _Chuchotis_ sont des créatures fascinantes, vraiment, ainsi, elles n'obéissent qu'au_ Chuchoteur_ - la personne qui se confie - et au _Chuchoté_ - le confident, si vous préférez. Chacun d'entre vous aura deux _Chuchotis_ à son service. Le bleu, c'est celui auquel vous vous confiez. Le rose est le garant de votre rôle de confident. Vous l'aurez compris, les couleurs changent selon votre rôle par rapport à lui. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il sera inutile de leur jeter des sorts, remarqua-t-il à l'adresse des élèves les plus récalcitrants.

Il laissa un silence pour que l'assistance digère ses paroles puis il termina :

-Tout ceci est parfaitement ANONYME et chacun d'entre vous s'est vu affublé d'un surnom... Bien entendu, vous-même, vous donnerez les noms exacts, puisque les _Chuchotis_ se chargeront de tout retranscrire, ne modifiant que les noms. Les confessions ne sont pas sauvegardées, de plus, il est strictement impossible que deux personnes communiquent ensemble réciproquement, ce qui signifie que votre _Chuchoteur_ n'est pas votre _Chuchoté_. Est-ce clair ?

Voyant que personne ne soulevait d'objection, il se rassit, content de son idée. Au moins, ses élèves et professeurs penseraient plus à chercher un moyen de contourner les interdictions qu'à la guerre et c'était son seul but.

* * *

C'est ainsi que l'on retrouve, trois jours plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ron, assis sous un arbre près du lac, à discuter tranquillement de cette idée saugrenue. 

-Il a tout de même de drôles d'idées, notre Directeur, lança Ron, vous croyez qu'il fait ça parce qu'il s'ennuie ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et émit un petit jappement de suprême agacement.

-Mais enfin, Ron, c'est évident.

-De quoi qui est évident ?

-Tu n'as donc rien remarqué ?

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça...

-Hein ? quoi ? Répondit Harry en clignant des yeux.

-Vous m'énervez tous les... AAAAH ! PUIS CE TRUC AUSSI CA M'ENERVE ! Hurla Ron, au paroxysme de l'agacement.

Un _Chuchotis_ rose venait de transplaner sur ses genoux, puisqu'il était assis en tailleur sous l'arbre, jouant gentiment avec l'écorce. L'étrange créature n'était pas aussi laide que le laissait entendre l'article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ mais n'en restait pas moins une horreur véritable : dressé sur deux pieds qui l'élevaient à environ dix centimètres du sol, le _Chuchotis_ était un amas de poils ayant sur le devant une fente tordue en un sourire niais et une oreille sur le dessus du crâne. Il fallait coller son oreille à fente pour entendre une voix s'élever dans votre esprit et répondre en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille poilue. Ron s'éloigna d'un pas rageur pour écouter les niaiseries de son _Chuchoté,_ qu'il soupçonnait fort d'être une fille sacrément dérangée. Elle ne faisait que parler de ce gars Sylvain Poilopattes... Tout le temps ! Une rupture difficile qu'elle pleurait chaque jour et dont Guillem Labierre ne pouvait la consoler.

Hermione et Harry rirent de voir Ron se tirer les cheveux alors qu'il écoutait la confession.

-Je plains la personne qui se confie à lui, j'espère que c'est pas une fille qui cherche des conseils émotionnels.

-Moi de même, Herm, moi de même, chuchota Harry l'esprit ailleurs.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis ces vacances... En fait, tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu as fait ton coming-out fracassant.

-Tu parles d'un coming-out fracassant, Ginny a remarqué que j'avais tendance à me tendre quand je voyais Fred passer à moitié nu dans le salon.

Hermione sourit doucement à ce souvenir. Elle venait d'arriver au Terrier quand tout s'était produit. Ginny avait été très énervée par cet état de fait et elle avait quitté Harry d'une façon brutale, au cours d'un dîner en fait, en disant "Puisque tu bandes plus pour mon frère que pour moi, je ne vois aucune raison de rester avec toi". Plus tard, la rousse avait confié à Hermione qu'elle n'avait espéré qu'une seule chose, que Harry la retienne.

-Mais au moins, toi, tu arrives à les différencier.

-Ca sera sympa quand j'aurais quelqu'un, ricana Harry, "Lui c'est Fred" "Comment tu les reconnais ?" "Chéri, l'un des deux me fait bander comme un taureau en rut, c'est comme ça que je les reconnais", charmant non ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres en signe de désaccord pour un tel langage. Puis un _Chuchotis_ bleu se matérialisa sur l'épaule de Harry.

Il s'éloigna lentement, allant loin de Hermione. Il allait faire sa première confession à propos de son battement de cœur irrégulier pour Malfoy.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient au courant de son penchant Malfoyen.

Ron ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il trouvait de désirable en Draco et il s'énerverait sûrement. Ce n'était pas de l'homophobie, loin de là. Ron était sûrement le plus tolérant de tous les sorciers du monde. Mais il se trouvait qu'il haïssait Malfoy peut-être encore plus que Harry lui-même.

Et Hermione. Hermione ne dirait rien, ne jugerait pas, ne donnerait même pas son avis. Elle se contenterait de l'écouter et de lui lancer des regards inquiets toutes les trente secondes, s'inquiétant de la santé de son pauvre petit cœur qui ne connaîtra jamais le retour des sentiments.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de l'immonde créature, c'est que Malfoy détienne ce battement de cœur irrégulier dans son regard. Par exemple, quand il ne me regarde pas, mon cœur bat normalement. Quand il me lance son regard méprisant, mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus fort et quand, comme ce matin, il me lance son regard le plus haineux, mon cœur rate un battement. J'aime bien cette sensation en fait. Mais c'est contre-nature, Harry Potter, le héros, le Sauveur, qui tombe bêtement sous le charme de Malfoy à cause d'un battement de cœur irrégulier... Dis-moi, Margo Dessourze, cela te choque-t-il ?

Il fit signe au _Chuchotis_ que sa confession était à présent terminée et Harry retourna près du lac, où Ron fulminait de voir Hermione chuchoter avidement une foule de choses à son_ Chuchotis_ bleu.

Mais, actuellement, il fulminait plutôt parce qu'elle hochait avidement la tête en gloussant comme une collégienne, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Hermione qu'il connaissait.

Il ne bouillonna pas longtemps de rage, puisqu'il éclata d'un grand rire sonore en observant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Hermione qui lui faisait face. S'interrompant dans ses éloges muettes sur son _Chuchoté_, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers ce qui provoquait l'hilarité de son ami : à quelques pas de là, Draco Malfoy venait de voir une petite boule de poil rose transplaner sur son crâne et il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de la déloger de sa chevelure "trop propre et trop bien coiffée pour être massacrée par une horreur". Il attrapa violemment la petite bête et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Il s'isola pour écouter. Les trois Gryffondor détournèrent alors leurs yeux de ce spectacle pour échanger des regards hilares.

-Je plains le _Chuchoteur_ de Malfoy, dit Ron.

-Si ça se trouve c'est toi, Ronald, affirma une voix distante derrière lui, Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Mais cette histoire de Chuchotements me pose un léger problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai deux _Chuchoteurs_.

Hermione se tendit quelque peu, puis d'un bloc elle se tourna vers Luna.

-Comment ça se fait ? Personne n'a deux _Chuchoteurs_...

La jeune Gryffondor sentait le complot de Dumbledore à plein nez. Elle ne dit rien, cependant et se contenta d'attendre la réponse.

-Eh bien, je suppose que le Directeur manquait de personnes... Je ne dois pas être la seule...

-Tu as découvert l'identité de tes deux _Chuchoteurs_ ? Ils ont un rapport entre eux ?

-Aucun. A moins que vous ne connaissiez un Yves de Cartenpapié. Et un Sylvain Poilopattes.

-Les noms trouvés par les _Chuchotis_ sont quand même extravagants, sourit Harry. Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas retrouver les personnes, puisque les noms doivent avoir un rapport extrêmement éloignés les uns des autres.

-Je pense, affirma Luna d'un ton lointain, bon je retourne à ma Salle Commune, mon _Chuchoteur_ n°2 doit être en train de transcrire sa prochaine confession. J'aime assez être dans mon lit quand j'écoute les gens.

Elle repartit de sa démarche hasardeuse et les trois Gryffondor la regardèrent, éberlués. Puis Hermione sortit de son sac un gros pavé qu'elle nommait livre et commença à lire.

-Vous pensez que... Commença Ron un air écœuré.

-Ne me mets pas tes fantasmes salaces en tête, Ronald Weasley, dit Harry en riant.

-De toute façon, dès qu'on parle d'une fille, c'est pour toi, un fantasme salace, alors... Répliqua Ron.

-Parlez-moi d'un joli garçon, mignon, bien foutu, extrêmement intelligent, qui a de la répartie et du charme, là, peut-être que je pourrais qualifier vos fantasmes d'acceptable. Rajouta Harry.

-Allez, mais quand même, ça ne te dégoûte pas quand je te parle de... Personne. S'interrompit le roux en prenant une teinte rouge vif.

-Non parce que tu ne parles de personne, joua Harry, tes fantasmes avec la femme invisible, c'est ton trip... Je lui prêterai ma cape d'invisibilité si tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione referma brutalement le livre qu'elle lisait, son _Chuchotis _bleu venant d'apparaître sur son épaule. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son confident qui lui répondait. La voix s'éleva dans son esprit, neutre. Mais personne ne saurait dire, tant les voix étaient trafiquées, si c'était un homme ou une femme.

-Par rapport à Amor, comme tu te plais à le nommer, je ne peux malheureusement rien te conseiller, je ne suis pas doué avec les histoires de cœur. Mais tu peux toujours tenter une approche discrète. Laisse-lui un jeu de pistes, des petits messages anonymes, avec cette plume fantastique qui se trouve en vente chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, celle qui reproduit des écritures standards. Impossible de savoir d'où ça vient et un jeu de pistes ne peut que plaire, quelque soit la maison à laquelle appartient Amor. Si c'est un Serpentard, juste pour pouvoir utiliser ça contre toi, il suivra la piste. Un Serdaigle est curieux de nature. Un Poufsouffle a trop peur de décevoir et les Gryffondor... Un Gryffondor, pourfendeur du méchant, ne pourra laisser une jouvencelle en détresse sans la secourir.

Hermione rit doucement, s'attirant les regards curieux de ses amis qui, semble-t-il discutaient de façon passionnée de Quidditch.

-Ou alors, il y a l'approche plus directe. Tu t'approches de lui et tu l'embrasses. Simple, direct et... Bon pas très malin, j'en conviens. Si tu es timide (Poufsouffle ?) alors tu n'oseras pas et tu resteras plantée devant Amor, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, avant de t'enfuir en courant. Rien de très glorieux. Calme et réfléchie (Serdaigle ?) tu devras choisir un moment où cette personne est seule, comme le ferait toute personne sensée. Hardie et courageuse, certains élèves de ta maison ont affronté de pires situations (Gryffondor, donc...) tu iras au fond des choses, devant témoins, quitte à t'étaler dans la pelouse avec Amor. Pas un bon plan, s'il est pas d'accord, après c'est tentative de viol. Blague à part, si tu es de Serpentard, tu choisiras sans aucun doute la façon discrète mais vicieuse. Tu bâillonneras Amor avant de le traîner dans une salle de classe et là, croyant qu'un Mangemort l'enlève, Amor balancera tous les sorts de défense qu'il connaît. Pas génial non plus. Donc, pour moi, joue un peu...

Hermione hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Tu as raison. Je crois que je vais jouer, mais d'une façon moins subtile. Amor n'est pas connu pour son immense subtilité. Si tu veux une preuve, je peux te dire que je lui fais du gringue dissimulé depuis près de trois ans et il reste DEFINITIVEMENT aveugle. Comment fais-tu pour être de si bon conseil ? Et pour être si... Neutre ? Toutes tes descriptions sur les maisons sont si... Justes. Tu ne valorises pas une maison plus que l'autre et il est impossible de savoir de quelle maison tu fais partie... Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te demander ça. Puisqu'on parle de maison... J'ai des avis très différents de mes amis sur notre maison ou bien les autres...

Dans l'ordre... Serdaigle : studieux, bonne ambiance de travail, mais trop de compétions stériles.

Gryffondor : sont gentils, mais trop casse-cous, le complexe du héros, c'est bien, mais trop de complexes tue le complexe.

Serpentard : on les dit fourbes, sournois et rusés. Tous des fils de Mangemorts. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense qu'il y a des qualités à cette Maison : Ils sont réfléchis, calmes et rusés. C'est une qualité pour moi.

Poufsouffles enfin : non, ce n'est pas une poubelle pour tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux autres maisons. Ils sont adorables et très serviables. Ils n'ont presque pas de préjugés comparés aux autres...

* * *

La bestiole se posa sur son épaule pour répéter les dires de sa confidente. Il savait que c'était une fille mais ignorait tout le reste. Draco fit signe au _Chuchotis_ rose d'attendre quelques secondes et il chuchota la fin de sa confession. 

-Dur, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, Le GRAND et BEAU Draco Malfoy, sous le charme du tristement célèbre Harry Potter. Je dis tristement parce que son histoire est tragique. Moi aussi, je suis pour la suprématie des Sang-Purs mais est-ce une raison de vouloir éliminer tous les autres ? Probablement pas. Je pense qu'il y des façons de faire les choses et Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas choisi le bon moyen. Et je suis qui je suis, je ne me soumettrai jamais à un autre sorcier que moi. Pense-tu que mes décisions soient bonnes ? Dois-je en parler à mon père ?

Draco fit signe au _Chuchotis_ bleu de s'en aller pour porter sa confession tandis que le rose commençait à dévoiler les mystères de Ghislaine Demoutton, une jeune fille amoureuse sans savoir quoi faire. Sympathique par _Chuchotis_. La confidence de sa protégée le confirma dans son idée, elle était intelligente. Elle remarquait qu'il brouillait les pistes et elle faisait de même. Impossible de dire qui elle était juste avec cette confession sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Il lui répondit donc avant de se replonger dans son travail scolaire.

* * *

-Dur, n'est-ce pas ? Entendit Luna dans son esprit, moi, le GRAND et BEAU Yves de Cartenpapié, sous le charme du tristement célèbre Sylvain Poilopattes. Je dis tristement parce que son histoire est tragique... 

Luna sourit. Elle avait compris. Dumbledore était un sacré joueur. Etait-il vraiment un ancien Gryffondor ? On aurait pu croire à du Serpentard, ce plan. Un rapprochement des maisons et notamment des plus célèbres ennemis. Et elle était l'émissaire... Souriant Luna se promit de réussir à mettre ensemble Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, quitte à les impliquer dans le Complot des Regratines à Poils Courts contre les Ronflacks à Cornes Rouges.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 1. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	3. 02 Mission défouinisage

Auteure : Temi-chou

Titre : Chuchotements.

Pairing : HP/DM principalement.

Résumé : Dumbledore instaure un nouveau système de confidences, le Chuchotement. Un élève se confie à un autre dans ce qu'il croit être l'anonymat. Mais deux élèves qui se détestent vont se confier au même Chuchoté...

Notes : ceci est une seconde version du chapitre deux. La teneur est la même j'ai juste quelque peu étoffé le chapitre ! Désolée.

* * *

__

**Chuchotements**

_Chapitre deux : Mission d__é__fouinisage.

* * *

___

_Dortoir des Gryffondor, C__ô__t__é__ Gar__ç__ons de septi__è__me ann__é__e :_

Harry se sentait mieux à présent qu'il se confiait à une personne anonyme. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les conseils qu'elle lui donnait, comme le prouvait le dernier exemple en date.

« Dis à tes meilleurs amis que tu as un faible pour Draco »

Quelle idée farfelue. Aller dire à Ron et Hermione qu'il était am...ttiré par Malfoy ? Non, il n'était pas fou. Mais son Chuchoté ne semblait pas de son avis. Bien au contraire. Après quelques messages étranges remplis de menaces aussi sombres qu'ambiguës, cette personne l'avait convaincu, de gré mais surtout de force de parler de ce battement de cœur irrégulier à ses deux proches amis.

Malheureusement quand il descendit dans la salle commune, Ron, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier trop courte, faisait face à une Hermione rouge de colère. Harry s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, trop content d'avoir un prétexte pour ne rien dire, quand Ron l'aperçut. Il se tourna vers et lança d'un ton joyeux :

-Salut Harry !

-Je tombe mal, répondit celui-ci.

-Non, sourit Ron, j'explique à Hermione qu'elle a un comportement de droguée.

-Je n'ai pas un comportement de droguée, intervint la jeune fille.

-Tu passes plus de temps accrochée à ton Chuchotis qu'avec tes amis !

-Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, Ronald. Et si tu n'es pas content, plains-toi auprès d'Amor !

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de ton Chuchoté ?

Ron devint rapidement aussi rouge que Hermione et oublia le comportement détaché que son confident lui avait conseillé de prendre. « Ne montre pas que tu l'aimes. Fais semblant d'être un simple ami qui s'inquiète, ça va la rendre folle de rage ». Les conseils de son Chuchoté était plutôt judicieux, jusqu'à présent, en tout cas, et s'il avait su les appliquer jusqu'au bout.

-Pas du tout mon style d'homme... Plutôt celui de... Peu importe !

Croisant les bras sur son torse et fronçant les sourcils, Ron fut soudain assailli d'un doute énorme.

-Tu connais l'identité de ton Chuchoté ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Je ne connais pas l'identité de mon Chuchoté, pas encore, mais je peux t'assurer, Ronald le jaloux, que cet homme, parce que c'est un homme, sait parler aux femmes**, lui.** Il est charmant, de très bon conseil, il est drôle, tu vois ?

-OUI, je vois même mieux que bien.

-ARRETEZ, hurla Harry qui commençait à se lasser de ces disputes incessantes.

Les deux amis s'interrompirent dans leur règlement de compte pour s'asseoir, tout en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre place face aux deux autres Gryffondor. Il avala une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer. C'est en maudissant son Chuchoté pour les quatre prochaines générations qu'il commença :

-Je dois vous parler. C'est extrêmement important. Pour tout avouer c'est mon Chuchoté qui me l'a conseillé... Je...

-Tu es amoureux ? Demanda Hermione, de la joie dans la voix.

-Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Certainement pas. Mais ça concerne effectivement quelqu'un... En fait... Je... Euh... L'annéedernièrej'airemarquéquemoncoeurrataitunbattementenprésencedeMalfoymaisjevousjurequec'estpasmafautesijeletrouveattirant. Voilà, vous savez tout.

-On sait tout...

-... Mais on ne sait rien, compléta Ron qui souriait.

Il paraissait avoir oublié sa dispute avec Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à échanger un regard complice avec elle quand son sourire se fana.

-La seule chose que j'ai entendue, énonça-t-il lentement comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la gorge, c'est les mots "attirant" et "Malfoy". Dans la même phrase. Sans négation. Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense ?

-Euh... Tu penses à quoi toi ? Tenta Harry d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

-Que tu viens de dire que tu trouvais la fouine à ton goût.

Harry baissa la tête et Ron se jeta sur lui, le bourrant de légers coups de poings dans le ventre en hurlant :

-Tu vas voir ! Tu es accro à la Fouine, je vais te défouiniser moi !

Harry se libéra de la prise de son meilleur ami et se leva :

-Désolé mon pote, tu me défouiniseras un autre jour, je dois aller chuchoter…

Puis il s'en alla, visiblement soulagé que ses amis n'aient pas pris différemment son aveu. Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione qui lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

-Moi aussi.

-Avec Amor, c'est ça ?

-Je ne te répondrai pas, rit-elle en se dirigeant vers le portrait.

Il la suivit, avec la ferme intention de découvrir qui était cet idiot d'Amor qui lui piquait sa future épouse.

-Allez dis-moi, tu vas chuchoter des choses à Amor, hein ?

Ron, bouscula une Serpentard dans le couloir et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux insultes pourtant réellement blessantes. Hermione s'arrêta et se para d'un air mystérieux :

-Non… Amor, lui, il va rester seul, pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis chuchoteront.

Puis elle le planta là.

* * *

L'après-midi, alors que les élèves entraient pour le cours de Potions dans les sombres cachots, commença mal. Le professeur Rogue, visiblement mal luné, claqua la porte et leur donna une potion extrêmement dure à préparer.

-Revelis Desire… Un révélateur de désir. Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de ses élèves. Une goutte suffit à faire éclater au grand jour le moindre petit désir. Autant préciser que je ferai goûter à l'un d'entre vous cette potion pour savoir… Si elle est correctement préparée…

Tout le monde attendit que Rogue fixe son regard sur Harry mais, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il le fixa sur Pansy Parkinson qui soutint le regard dur du professeur. Elle semblait extrêmement nerveuse.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron qui semblait bouder dans son coin pour le faire sortir de son semi coma. Pour tout avouer, il marmonnait fébrilement des phrases sans queue ni tête, en se tenant le crâne, les yeux légèrement exorbités. La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et réitéra l'opération avec son autre ami. Mais il ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que Ron. Curieuse, Hermione se décala pour pouvoir voir ce qui intéressait autant Harry. Elle eut un ricanement quand elle constata que Draco était simplement installé dans la rangée juste à côté et qu'ils se défiaient des yeux comme toujours.

Hermione eut une idée de génie et se pencha vers Ron, espérant que ça le ferait sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry est en train de se rincer l'oeil sur Malfoy.

Ron releva vivement la tête et se leva.

Harry gardait ses yeux fixés sur les prunelles grises de son ennemi intime. Seul ce regard pouvait lui rappeler que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils se détestaient toujours et tant pis si ce n'était qu'une façade. Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois et Harry haussa les sourcils. Et leurs regard s'approfondirent, chacun cherchant à déceler les faiblesses de l'autre, chacun tentant de masquer les siennes. Le contact de ce regard, pur et profond, comme toujours, fut dérangé par Ron qui abattit son chaudron sur le crâne du Survivant.

-Défouinisage ! Murmura-t-il d'un ton empressé.

-Aïe, mais t'es malade, Ron ? Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Non, je t'ai promis de te défouiniser, j'agis.

-Messieurs Potter et Weasley… Cinquante points de moins pour sado-masochisme pendant mon cours… Cinquante points de moins… Chacun !

Et le cours commença, sans incident notable, puisque chaque paillasse de trois élèves devaient préparer un seul et unique chaudron. Harry regarda la potion au fond du chaudron de son groupe et eut un sourire quand il vit que le liquide avait la bonne couleur : mauve. Il regarda l'heure et constata que le cours était presque achevé, qu'aucune catastrophe n'avait eu lieu, Rogue semblait se dérider un peu, donc il n'aurait pas forcément à tester la potion, bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

BOOOM !

Enfin presque.

Toute la classe se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Neville qui haussa les épaules et regarda son chaudron qui était intact. Une épaisse fumée s'éleva alors de la première rangée de droite, celle où était installés Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Leur chaudron avait explosé. La cloche sonna avant que Rogue n'ait le temps de vociférer. Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de s'éclipser avant d'être désignés comme coupables d'un sabotage de chaudron de Serpentard.

* * *

Dans un couloir, alors qu'ils se rendaient en salle de Métamorphoses, Ron, Harry et Hermione palabraient sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Parkinson, elle qui était d'habitude si peu fébrile. Harry chuchotait avidement des théories fumeuses sur Parkinson, qui impliquaient, pour la moins abérrante, le professeur de Potions en position compromettante, une Plume en Sucre, et le professeur Chourave. Hermione l'écoutait sérieusement, afin de pouvoir démonter tour à tour chacune de ces théories tandis que Ron surveillait leurs arrières (« Ces vils Serpentard attaquent toujours par derrière, je préfère monter la garde »). Le Survivant, ayant été dérouté dans sa théorie du poison hautement corrosif glissé dans le verre de Rogue et détecté au dernier moment, en trouva une autre, qui décrocha la palme dans le ridicule :

-En fait, Parkinson est amoureuse de Rogue et elle était stressée à l'idée de lui servir de teste-tout. Imagine comment auraient réagi les gens s'ils avaient su qu'elle aimait les graisseux au grand nez ? Elle a vraiment des mauvais goûts, mais chacun les siens, après tout et…

-Bonjour vous trois !

-RAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Ron, Luna, tu m'as fait peur.

-Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser ? Dit Luna sans se préoccuper de la remarque de Ron.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et Harry secoua la tête.

-Au Trio Noir. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Toi Ronald, tu serais Pansy. Elle fait toujours le guet quand ils préparent un sale coup. Hermione, tu serais Blaise. Il écoute toujours religieusement Draco, qui serait donc Harry, et analyse la situation, pèse le pour et le contre.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Luna, je ne faisais pas le guet, je vérifiais que personne ne nous attaquait, hurla Ron, NOUS. N'AVONS. RIEN. A. VOIR. AVEC. CES. ABRUTIS !

-Humpf…

Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement outragé, bien au contraire. Un sourire était fixé sur ses lèvres. Ron tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un hurlement :

-Défouinisage !

Avant de se jeter sur Harry, pour le pincer au niveau des abdominaux.

-Bon eh bien je vous laisse, ajouta Luna en lançant un regard blasé aux garçons qui se battaient.

-Oui. Au revoir Luna, lança Hermione avant de darder sur ses deux amis un profond regard désapprobateur qui était contredit par son léger sourire.

* * *

-Dray…

Gigotant sur son siège pour faire face à son amie, Draco foudroya Pansy du regard. Elle venait de le déranger dans la préparation d'un plan diabolique visant à ridiculiser Potter, une fois de plus.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Juste t'annoncer que… Granger a lancé sa première offensive sur Weasley.

Draco haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Oui et tu es jalouse c'est ça ?

-Jalouse ? De Weasley ? Certainement pas. Lesbienne, ça veut pas dire que je saute sur le premier truc vaguement humain qui bouge, éructa Pansy, horriblement vexée.

-Alors… POURQUOI est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Coupa froidement Draco.

Pansy le regarda et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy,

-Oh, eh bien je trouvais ça étrange. Granger n'a jamais bougé d'un poil pour séduire Weasley, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Les gens sont bizarres depuis ces confessions par Chuchotis.

Pansy se leva de nouveau, faisant soupirer Draco et commença à faire les cents pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Tout devrait être comme d'habitude. Weasley tourne autour de Granger qui lui fait des yeux de merlan frit, puis Potter et Weasley fille s'embrassent, bref, comme toujours. Mais plus rien ne va, cette année. Potter et Ginny ne sont plus ensemble. Granger se dévergonde. Et pour finir tu as les yeux flous comme si tu ne m'écoutais pas !

-Hein ? Tu disais quoi ? Plaisanta Draco avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de Pansy, mais si je t'écoute Pansy-chérie. C'est juste que c'est étrange… Comme le comportement de Séverus vis-à-vis de toi…

Pansy prit une teinte écarlate et se tourna faisant mine de trouver le portrait de Salazar Serpentard particulièrement intéressant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé.

-Revelis Desire…

-Ha ça…

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira extrêmement bruyamment.

-Tu ressembles à une Gryffondor qui tente de changer de sujet, grinça-t-il, ce n'est vraiment pas subtil.

-Depuis quand subtilité et Gryffondor vont-ils dans la même phrase ? Plaisanta-t-elle puis voyant que Draco ne lâcherait pas l'affaire elle ajouta, bon d'accord, je te raconte…

Pansy s'assit de nouveau sur les genoux de Draco et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, ce qu'il détestait.

-Séverus veut savoir ce que je ressens pour sa petite amie… Tu sais, cet été je suis allée chez lui, pour régler des détails inutiles pour l'année prochaine. Il faut postuler vraiment très tôt pour viser un institut de potions. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas seul, une certaine Loïs était là. Très jolie femme et vraiment drôle, je me demande ce qu'elle fout avec lui d'ailleurs. Il se trouve que Loïs et moi avons beaucoup de points communs et qu'elle était très douée en potions. Elle m'a donc donné quelques cours de soutien, mais tu sais comment est Séverus ! Il est extrêmement possessif et jaloux. Forcément, il a été vexé qu'elle passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui, selon ses propres termes, ce qui est faux. Il voulait donc être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre Loïs et moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Pansy eut peur de la réaction de son ami. Puis Draco éclata de rire, dissipant ainsi la tension mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le perturbait toujours… Un chuchotis rose apparut sur l'épaule de Pansy qui fit un clin d'oeil à Draco avant de s'éloigner.

Il empoigna son Chuchotis Bleu, qui le suivait à la trace, puisqu'il ne s'y était pas confié et il s'isola dans son dortoir.

-Quelque chose me travaille. J'ai l'impression qu'un détail quelque part m'échappe. Pansy est venue me parler, en rapport avec Hermione Granger. Mais je sens que j'ai raté un évènement important, j'oublie toujours ce qu'on me dit quand j'entends le nom de Potter… Ah j'te jure les trous de mémoire… Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'était un détail important, même capital. Mais je suis tout simplement dans l'incapacité de savoir pourquoi je devrais absolument me souvenir de ce détail...

* * *

Plus tard dans la même journée…

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était connue comme étant un endroit primordial de la vie de Poudlard. C'est entre les livres de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie que tous les grands complots des étudiants avaient été fomentés et travaillés. Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle et le comploteur était aujourd'hui, une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco Malfoy. Et, une fois de plus, il complotait contre Potter. Alors qu'il l'espionnait sans le moindre remord, pour, une fois de plus, exploiter au mieux ses faiblesses, il l'avait entendu parler, avec la belette et Granger de quelqu'un. Son « battement de coeur irrégulier ». Ce surnom ne l'arrangeait pas. Draco ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait et n'avait pas pu en savoir plus parce que dès que le surnom avait été lancé, Weasley, dans son incommensurable bêtise, s'était jeté sur Potter en poussant des cris stupidement forts qui avait empêché la compréhension de la conversation.

Draco avait alors rejoint Blaise et Pansy, qui travaillaient leur devoir d'enchantements (trois rouleaux de parchemin à rendre avant les vacances de Noël sur la transformation d'un objet moldu en objet enchanté, avec preuves matérielles à l'appui). Il avait parlé de la conversation qu'il avait surprise – c'était en ces termes qu'il avait présenté la situation, ne voulant pas que Pansy lui rappelle combien espionner les autres était malpoli et indigne d'un Serpentard. Ces derniers envoyaient quelqu'un le faire à leur place, c'était d'une évidence ! - et son amie avait lancé une idée saugrenue :

-Et si Potter était amoureux sans retour ?

Blaise avait approuvé et Draco avait blanchi. C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à élaborer des théories fumeuses sur la personne qui ferait flancher le Survivant.

-A mon avis, c'est quelqu'un qui ne doit surtout pas le savoir, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas tombé sous le charme d'une Serpentard ? Ca expliquerait la réaction de Weasley !

-Une Serpentard ? Rétorqua Blaise, sceptique, après être sorti avec Ginny et Chang ? Ca m'étonnerait. Trouve autre chose, tu n'es pas crédible.

-Eh bien, il est amoureux de MacGo ! C'est répugnant, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Potter, il a toujours eu de très mauvais goûts. Remarque, chacun les siens.

Pansy tendit le cou, pour vérifier que Mme Pince, Cerbère de la bibliothèque, ne les entendaient pas parler. Si c'était le cas, ils allaient se faire expulser et jamais elle ne pourrait finir ce devoir ardu.

Un toussotement retentit derrière eux et Draco arrêta ses élucubrations pour observer le fou qui osait les déranger dans une discussion fort intéressante. Il s'agissait de cette Serdaigle complètement toquée, qui portait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille. Il l'avait déjà vu discuter avec Potter une ou deux fois. Il lui jeta un regard noir pour l'inciter à partir mais elle l'ignora. Elle reposa le livre qu'elle avait attrapé pour travailler ses cours d'Etude des Moldus et en attrapa un autre avant de dire :

-Vous ressemblez au Trio D'Or. Toi, Draco tu serais Harry et…

-Si tu le dis, Loufoca, interrompit Draco maintenant casse-toi, je veux discuter avec mes amis.

-En fait, pas tant que ça, Harry, lui, a apprécié la comparaison…

Puis Luna tourna les talons.

-Attends, Loufoca… T'as dit quoi ?

* * *

Fin ! alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. 03 La Gryffondaigle

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre : Chuchotements

Disclaimer : A J. K Rowling. Tout. Rien n'est à moi. Même pas l'idée de base, qui est à Pierre Bottero (la Quête D'Ewilan et son chuchoteur)

Pairing : HP/DM principalement, suivi d'un RW/HG.

Notes :

En gras, c'est Hermione qui se confie.

En italique, c'est la réponse de son chuchoté.

Notes bis : Désoléééééé pour le temps d'update, je suis vraiment complètement confuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à ma remettre à la fanfic... Remerciez donc Flower Black, c'est en relisant « Pour la Postérité » (et le truc qu'on a écrit en commun pendant nos années de cours) une énième fois que l'envie m'est revenue... Je vais essayer d'updater un maximum de fictions, j'en profite tant que j'ai la motivation !

* * *

_**Chuchotements.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : la Gryffondaigle.**_

**Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que tu es génial ! J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai commencé par poser les jalons de ma quête vers son cœur et je crois bien qu'il a mordu à l'hameçon. Alors j'ai décidé de poursuivre en ce sens. Aurais-tu d'autres conseils à me prodiguer pour tout ceci ?**

**J'avais pensé au jeu de piste. Lui laisser plusieurs indices, après avoir écrit une lettre d'amour enflammée. Je pourrais la jalonner d'indices mais les indices... Mon Dieu, je suis beaucoup plus douée pour les déchiffrer que pour les créer moi !**

**Toi qui sembles tellement brillant, peux-tu m'aider ?**

**

* * *

**

-Eh bien, j'ai dit que Harry avait apprécié d'être comparé à toi.

Draco partit à rire, sous les yeux étonnés de Luna et désespérés de ses amis. Que n'avait-elle pas dit ? Ils allaient en entendre parler pendant des mois de celle-là.

-Je le savais qu'il m'admirait ce con de Potty ! En même temps, je le comprends, on ne peut que m'admirer...

-Oui, c'est ça, Malfoy, rétorqua Blaise d'une voix ironique, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il te déteste depuis bientôt une dizaine d'années... Redescends cinq minutes de ta planète et laisse Lovegood finir ce qu'elle disait, parce que sinon tu te fais des films pour que dalle et tu passes pour un abruti.

Zabini était le seul Serpentard à parler comme ça à Draco mais c'était uniquement pour le raisonner. Son ami blond avait tendance à s'enflammer rapidement et pas forcément dans le bon sens.

Draco se tut, vexé et laissa Luna terminer ce qu'elle disait.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a apprécié la comparaison mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a eu un grand sourire... Ou peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai comparé ses amis à Blaise et Pansy, je ne sais pas... Mais je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant de voir le nombre de points communs que vous avez les uns avec les autres...  
Un chuchotis rose se posa sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle.

-Oh et bien je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna, d'un air ravi, des trois Serpentard qu'elle avait laissé quelque peu étonnés de son discours. Draco regarda ses deux amis :

-Elle vient de partir... Au milieu de ses explications, non ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux autres.

-Mais tu sais, continua Pansy, ce qu'elle a dit est très clair. Le Trio d'Or-reur, et nous, sommes semblables...

-Ah mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce Weasmoche et cette Granger, pesta Blaise, ce ne sont que des... des impurs !

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

-Je ne savais pas que tu partageais l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-Ne te trompe pas, Dray, je ne la partage pas, je trouve ça ridicule toutes ces histoires de sang. Si vraiment les Né-moldus et les Sang-mêlés nous étaient inférieurs, Potter n'aurait pas survécu et Granger ne serait pas la meilleure de notre promotion. Mais avoue qu'ils ne tournent autour de Potter que pour être dans la lumière. Tu le dis toi-même ! Ce n'est pas ça, l'amitié, ce n'est pas ça.

Blaise s'interrompit en secouant la tête, écœuré à l'idée que l'on puisse penser que l'amitié des trois Gryffondor était véritable.

-D'un autre côté, reprit-il, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la toquée. Le trio des Gryffondor n'est pas si éloigné de nous. Ils nous ressemblent, légèrement – j'ai dit légèrement, pas la peine de faire semblant de vomir, Draco.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu viens de dire que tu étais d'accord avec la toquée de Serdaigle, il y a de quoi être choqué, intervint Pansy. Cependant, tu as raison. Nos deux groupes sont les antithèses l'un de l'autre. Chacun d'entre nous peut s'opposer à un de ces trois-là.

-Prouve-le, exigea Draco, sceptique.

Pansy poussa un énorme soupir.

-Je suis obligée de te mâcher le travail, encore ?

* * *

_Des indices ? Tu veux que je t'aide à créer des indices, parce que tu préfères les déchiffrer et que tu es incapable de les créer ? Serdaigle ? Pas Gryffondor, en tout cas. Un Gryffondor ne réfléchit pas, il fonce dans le tas. Et un Gryffondor ne demande pas conseil, il fonce dans le tas. Puis un Gryffondor n'écrit pas de lettres d'amour enflammées, il fonce dans le tas (sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr, je ne veux surtout pas dire que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont laides). Serdaigle, j'en suis sûr. Quoique... Dans le doute, je dirais, pour l'instant que tu es une Gryffondaigle. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus plausible._

_Donne-lui des informations que seuls lui et toi pouvez connaître. Là, tu peux être sûre qu'il remontera jusqu'à toi. Si vous avez vraiment un passé commun important, alors il ne peut pas te rater. Si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il ne voit pas qui tu es quand tu lui parles de souvenirs communs, laisse tomber, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es. Et dans ce cas-là, je me ferai un plaisir de te réconforter (c'est une blague, bien sûr)._

_Aussi, rends-le jaloux, sois distante avec lui. Si vous êtes proches, il se rendra forcément compte qu'il y a un problème..._

* * *

-Oh, comme si tu me mâchais tout le temps le travail, n'exagère pas non plus, Pansy. Ou alors, je me verrai obligé de faire cesser notre collaboration. Je m'en voudrais de dire ça à tes parents... Surtout que la justification que j'apporterais ne leur plairait pas.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, répondit Pansy, doutant légèrement.

-Mais non, intervint Blaise, ça serait se foutre de la gueule du monde... N'est-ce pas Dray ?

-Bon, on peut plutôt parler d'autre chose ? Pans' explique-toi.

-Eh bien en fait...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Potter sortir de la bibliothèque. Il eut un arrêt en les voyant, un instant de trouble puis sa bouche se retourna en une sorte de sourire ironique.

-Tiens, les Serpentard... En train de comploter ?

-Tiens, Potty... Toujours pas mort ? Mais quand est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera enfin, histoire que tu ne me casses plus les pieds ?

Potter sembla s'énerver puis il ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup et rouvrit les paupières.

-Malfoy... Toi d'abord ? « Les traîtres et les Sang-de-Bourbe en premier » n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que prône Voldemort ? Alors j'aurais le plaisir de danser sur ta tombe avant toi...

-Insinuerais-tu que nos sangs ne sont pas purs, Potter ? Répliqua Pansy en constatant que Draco était trop surpris pour répondre.

-Croyez-vous réellement que les Chuchoteurs ne rapportent que les confessions de leur maître ? Vous êtes d'une naïveté digne de Poufsouffle... Dumbledore sait tout. Tout ce qui se dit par Chuchotements. Et ce n'est...

Il s'interrompit en voyant un Chuchoteur se poster sur son épaule.

-On continuera cette passionnante dispute plus tard, mon cher Trio Noir.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, sentant sur lui les regards des Serpentard.

Draco se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-De... Potter, faire preuve d'intelligence et de paranoïa ? En direction de Dumby ? On nage dans la quatrième dimension, ou je rêve ?

-Il a raison, en tout cas. Mais ça doit être Granger qui lui a dit. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas parler de sujets importants quand les bestioles sont là. C'est pour ça, espèce de tête de pioche que je vous dis de la fermer quand une bestiole arrive sur nos épaules.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, l'un étonné de voir que Potter faisait preuve de lucidité, l'autre mortifié, pour la même raison, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, alors que Pansy s'engageait dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et haussa les sourcils :

-Vous avez des têtes de boursouflets ayant trouvé une baguette magique. Dépêchez-vous, je voudrais bien manger, moi.

Draco secoua la tête et se mit en marche vers la Grande Salle, rapidement suivi par Blaise.

* * *

La Grande Salle était un immense foutoir depuis la mise en place du système de Chuchotements. Les Serpentard passèrent donc inaperçus quand il s'assirent à leur table. Draco chercha Potter du regard, comme toujours et comme toujours quand il le voyait enfin, son cœur rata un battement. Secouant la tête pour ôter cette sensation désagréable de son être, il jeta un regard de plus à la table des Gryffondor, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Pansy.

-Hey, Dray, est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Ouais, Potter est encore plus mal coiffé que tout à l'heure et en plus, il a fait une tache de marmelade sur sa robe...

-Mais non, je ne te parle pas de Potter, je te parle de Granger !

Draco regarda Pansy perplexe, qui fit un signe de tête vers la table des rouge et or. Le blond ne comprit pas exactement où voulait en venir son amie. Granger était assise à droite de Potter, comme toujours et elle essuyait une tache sur la robe de Longdubat, comme touj... Comment ça Longdubat ? Draco ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir, persuadé qu'à la place de Longdubat, il verrait Weasmoche, comme toujours.

Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas disparu. Le nullard se faisait toujours essuyer le pantalon par une Granger attentionnée, alors que Weasmoche, rongeait secrètement son frein, cassant son troisième verre et souriant de façon forcée.

-Pince-moi, je cauchemarde.

-Hélas, non, intervint Blaise, ou alors on fait le même...

Potter, assis de l'autre côté de Hermione, se mordait nerveusement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Visiblement, la comédie entre Ron et elle le faisait beaucoup rire, même si ce jeu de chat auquel ils jouaient depuis des années exaspérait bon nombre d'élèves à Poudlard. Tout le monde gardait le souvenir de ce jour où Granger avait fondu un câble lorsqu'elle avait vu Weasley se faire draguer par Brown, qui, tous seins en avant, tentait d'attirer de nouveau dans ses filets le roux, alors qu'il avait visiblement renoncé à sortir avec la blonde écervelée qu'elle était. Hermione avait été d'humeur exécrable pendant plus d'une semaine, pendant laquelle elle avait, à elle seule, divisé par deux le nombre de points de l'ensemble des maisons.

Lorsque Ron éconduisit Lavande, Hermione redevint souriante. Tout le monde avait fait le lien entre la mauvaise humeur de la préfète et la tentative de séduction de Lavande, sauf, bien évidemment, les deux concernés, qui restaient obstinément aveugles face à l'évidence.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione, afin d'attirer son attention. Elle interrompit son geste et se tourna vers Harry.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On va à Pré-au-Lard ensemble cet après-midi ?

-Oh...

Hermione eut la bonne grâce de rougir avant de dire :

-Non, désolée, Harry, cet après-midi, j'ai promis à Neville de rester avec lui pour...

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le boucan que fit Ron en faisant exploser son assiette, avant de partir précipitamment de la Grande Salle, poursuivi par Seamus et Dean.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, complètement surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être une indigestion...

-Mais quel idiot... Il sait pourtant parfaitement bien qu'il ne doit pas s'empiffrer outre mesure à cette heure-ci ! Ça lui fait ça à chaque fois...

Elle fit une pause et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, je te disais que j'ai promis à Neville de l'aider à réviser ses potions...

-Oui, j'ai pour projet d'entrer dans un grand institut de botanique, intervint Neville en rougissant, mais... Il faut avoir au moins un E en potions aux ASPIC...

Hermione eut un sourire et Harry hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, bonne chance Neville, il va t'en falloir du courage mais je suis sûr que tu peux réussir. Après tout, si moi j'arrive à supporter les potions encore cette année, tu dois pouvoir le faire...

La table redevint silencieuse, avec l'absence de Ron, Dean et Seamus, qui furent remplacés par Lavande et Parvati. Parvati coula un regard langoureux vers Harry, qui grimaça, avant d'annoncer à la tablée :

-J'ai un scoop, les gens !

-Oh génial, gémirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix lugubre.

-Pansy Parkinson est lesbienne !

La nouvelle qu'elle annonça n'eut pas l'effet qu'elle escomptait parce qu'elle insista :

-Non, mais lesbienne, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

-Elle est attirée, sexuellement et amoureusement, par les femmes. On parle aussi d'homosexualité ou de saphisme. Bon, c'est quoi ton scoop qu'on en finisse ? Trancha Hermione.

-Ben...

Parvati échangea un regard avec Lavande.

-C'est ça, le scoop... Parkinson est homosexuelle ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Planquez vos miches, les filles, sinon elle va vous draguer !

-Trop sale, renchérit Parvati, c'est dégoûtant.

-Alors, ça... Je savais que tu étais stupide, Parvati, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. C'est peut-être ce que tu as dit de plus débile depuis qu'on se connaît, et pourtant tu en dis d'assez bonnes, des énormités.

-Quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille, outrée.

-Elle a raison, intervint Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, que Parkinson soit lesbienne... Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de ses fesses, il me semble.

-De plus, c'est pas parce qu'elle est lesbienne qu'elle va sauter sur la première fille venue...

-Et pour finir, acheva Neville, tu fais preuve de la même intolérance que celle de Tu-Sais-Qui envers les moldus. C'est ridicule de cataloguer quelqu'un par rapport à ce qu'il fait de sa vie privée. Si tu veux en mettre plein la tête à Pansy parce qu'elle est stupide, parce qu'elle est hautaine ou raciste, je te suis. Si ça concerne sa vie privée, je passe la main.

Encore choquée, Parvati n'osa pas bouger, avant de se faire tirer loin d'eux par Lavande, qui jeta un regard dégoûté au-dessus de Harry, qui se retourna automatiquement.

-Eh bien, Potter, je comptais régler moi-même leur compte à ces pétasses décervelées, mais je crois que sur ce coup-là, tu as été plus efficace que moi.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Malefoy.

-Je ne te remerciais pas, je faisais un simple constat. Je compte quand même leur tomber dessus dans un couloir sombre, n'en déplaise à Granger...

Ladite Granger ne leva même pas la tête de son assiette pour répondre.

-Je n'ai même pas entendu ce que tu as dit, Malefoy, je me limais les ongles avec tellement d'attention que le monde autour de moi a disparu. Elles vont chez Trelawney tous les soirs vers vingt heures trente pour deviser de conneries avec elle, si tu veux tout savoir...

Malefoy eut un sourire et plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert de Potter. Son cœur rata un battement et sentant une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues, il se détourna, pour cacher ce rougissement tellement subit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le contrôler, sans même se douter que les joues de Harry s'empourpraient à leur tour et qu'il laissait tomber son front sur la table en gémissant.

-Aaaaah, mais POURQUOI il me fait cet effet ?

-C'est sans doute un sortilège qu'il t'a lancé, rétorqua Hermione, pleine d'ironie.

-Oui, c'est sans doute ça, reprit Harry, il faut que je trouve le contre-sort, ça commence à devenir gênant de rougir toutes les cinq minutes et que mon cœur ne batte pas régulièrement...

* * *

**Si je te dis de quelle maison je fais partie, ce serait beaucoup trop simple pour toi de me retrouver, tu ne penses pas ?  
J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai tenté de le rendre jaloux, mais ça n'a pas du tout marché... Il n'a même pas cherché à me convaincre de rester avec lui, plutôt qu'avec l'autre... Bon, c'est décidé, demain, je tente d'écrire une lettre d'amour... Mais moi et les sentiments...**

**Je te trouve bien curieux vis-à-vis de ma maison... La curiosité est le propre de deux maisons, surtout avec autant d'acharnement... Serpentard ou Serdaigle... Je pencherai plutôt pour Serpentard, tu as ce côté hautain qu'on leur retrouve assez régulièrement...**

**Mais d'un autre côté, cette curiosité, cet altruisme... Enfin, je ne sais pas du tout de quelle maison tu pourrais être pour tout t'avouer... Tu es étrange, petit Chuchoté, mais nous dirons que ça fait partie intégrante de ton charme...

* * *

**

Lorsqu'il remonta dans son dortoir, quelque peu rêveur d'avoir discuté avec Malfoy sans en venir aux mains, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Ron, allongé sur le lit de Neville, en train de fouiller dans les affaires. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le roux sursauta, blanchit et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était que Harry.

-Viens m'aider à fouiller les affaires de Neville, s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi faire ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la question de son ami était ridicule.

-C'est évident, je veux savoir s'il veut sortir avec Hermione, ou s'ils sortent ensemble...

Il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

-En fait, c'est lui son chuchoté, ils sont tombés amoureux à cause de ce truc à la con !

-Ou alors Neville a une ambition secrète, comme celle d'entrer dans un institut de botanique, et Hermione l'aide à remonter son niveau en potions...

-Oui, aussi, concéda Ron, mais franchement, tu y crois, toi ? Elle a nettoyé son pantalon.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, l'air passablement énervé et marmonnant dans sa barbe... Harry secoua la tête et eut un petit sourire.

-Tu pourrais aussi lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

-Arrête, je suis stupide mais pas au point de croire qu'une fille comme elle pourra un jour m'aimer... Elle est tellement extraordinaire... C'est plus un type comme... Ben comme Malfoy, sur le plan intellect, qui lui faudrait...

Harry baissa les yeux, un creux se formant dans son estomac... Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Malfoy trouve chaussure à son pied, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

-Mais attention, continua Ron sans même remarquer le trouble de son ami, je veux pas dire qu'elle doit sortir avec la Fouine ! Franchement, ce mec, je ne le souhaite à aucun de mes amis et... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Harry rougit et Ron lui sauta dessus en hurlant au défouinisage.

* * *

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, promis !


	5. 04 Association de malfaiteurs

**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** Chuchotements

**Disclaimer :** À J. K Rowling. Tout. Rien n'est à moi. Même pas l'idée de base, qui est à Pierre Bottero (la Quête D'Ewilan et son chuchoteur).

**Pairing :** HP/DM principalement, suivi d'un RW/HG.

**Notes :** Voyons le côté positif, j'ai pas mis si longtemps à updater… *s'avance sur la pointe des pieds, pousse la porte* Euh… Salut ? *esquive les lancers de tomates pourries* Je suis peut-être éventuellement un peu en retard sur le postage de ce chapitre ? ^^' Vous m'en voulez ? *évite le lancer de tronçonneuses* Vous m'en voulez. Euh. Désolée ? Mais ça marche à l'inspiration, ces choses-là…

En gras, c'est Harry qui se confie.

En italique, c'est Draco.

* * *

_**Association de malfaiteurs.**_

—Bon. Récapitulons.

Blaise et Pansy hochèrent la tête, une nouvelle fois, en soupirant. C'était la dixième fois en cinq heures qu'ils « récapitulaient » les récents événements. Draco avait fini par dire à Pansy ce que les deux pétasses de Gryffondor avaient bavé sur elle. Compréhensive, la jeune Serpentard avait décidé de laisser ses amis régler leurs comptes avec elles.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Lavande et Parvati avaient fait montre de leur intolérance. Une malchance inexplicable s'était abattue sur elles, depuis lors…

—D'abord, Patil a eu une violente poussée d'acné…

—Magnifique sort, d'ailleurs, Dray, intervint Blaise.

—Merci, merci… Ensuite, toutes les couleurs de leurs maquillages se sont inversées. Elles se pensaient bien maquillées et en fait, elles étaient juste encore plus laides que d'habitude.

—Habile enchantement de Longdubat, ça me tue de le dire, commenta Pansy.

—Le service à thés qu'elles devaient métamorphoser s'est retourné contre elles, les mordant fort et jusqu'au sang… Blaise, je suis déçu.

—Oui, je sais, ça manquait de poison, mais on n'aurait pas pu s'amuser si elles étaient mortes…

—Pas faux… Pour finir, la Belette et le Balafré m'ont envoyé un hibou ce matin, proposant une réunion pour qu'on puisse déterminer la phase finale de notre plan diabolique contre ces deux pétasses. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils font ça.

—Lovegood est lesbienne.

Draco fit une pause et se tourna vers son amie, qui, assise dans un fauteuil, feuilletait un magazine d'art-déco.

Il hausse les épaules.

—Ça explique tout. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème.

—Mais quel problème, bon sang ? soupirèrent en chœur Blaise et Pansy.

C'était le fondement même de cette réunion de Serpentard. Draco se sentait mal depuis une semaine et enfin, il allait dire pourquoi. Une sorte de suspens s'était installé entre les trois amis, faisant retenir leurs souffles à Pansy et Blaise.

—Depuis QUAND fait-on une association de malfaiteurs avec Potter et sa bande ?

* * *

_Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. On s'est réunis avec Poilopattes et ses deux acolytes et tout s'est bien passé. On ne s'est pas tapé dessus, on ne s'est pas insulté et mon cœur a fait une sorte de rumba intérieure assez désagréable. Pas que la rumba soit moche à regarder. Mais bon, c'est mieux à deux et là, mon crétin de cœur était tout seul. Je m'égare._

_Le pire, c'est que j'ai SOURI à ce crétin de Balafré. Et qu'il m'a rendu mon sourire. Ça m'a fait une sensation bizarre, au fond de mon estomac, comme un chatouillement. Pas désagréable, mais pas non plus extrêmement agréable non plus. Un peu comme si j'attendais plus. Bref. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. On doit se revoir en théorie, pour que tout ça se mette en place convenablement…_

* * *

—Les Serpentard ont été gentils avec nous. Les Serpentard ont été gentils avec nous. Les Serpentard ont été gentils avec nous. Les Serpentard ont été gentils avec nous.

—Remets t'en, Ron, remets t'en.

—Non, Hermione, c'est pas possible que je m'en remette. T'AS VU, NOM DE MERLIN, LA TÊTE QUE HARRY TIRE DEPUIS QUE MALFOY LUI A SOURI ?

La préfète tourna la tête en direction de son ami, qui, assis près de la cheminée, souriait niaisement.

—Laisse-le, il est amoureux.

—AMOU QUOI ? J'ESPÈRE BIEN QUE NON…

—Et arrête de crier, s'il te plaît.

—J'ARRÊTERAI DE CRIER QUAND JE SERAI CALMÉ !

—Et tu comptes te calmer bientôt ?

—NON !

Se saisissant d'un livre tout fin traitant des herbes en médicomagie, il le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de Harry. Le livre atteignit son objectif dans un petit « Aïe » de Harry.

—DÉFOUINISAGE ! Là, ça va mieux. Donc, les Serpentard, qui ont été gentils avec nous, ont décidé de nous aider à lutter contre le terrible fléau de l'intolérance. C'est assez comique quand on y pense d'ailleurs…

—Arrête, Ron.

—Okay, okay… Bon, je disais... A-t-on pété un plomb à un moment ? Je veux dire… Eux, nous, ensemble…

Ron s'interrompit et vérifia si Harry n'avait pas capté ce qu'il disait. Le brun discutait avec Neville et Ron sentit monter une bouffée de haine quand il entendit le prénom de Hermione surnager dans leur conversation. Il respira, souffla et tenta de se concentrer.

—C'est un peu bizarre comme association, non ?

—Pas tant que ça, répondit Hermione en soulignant une énième erreur dans un devoir de Neville. Après tout, Luna a raison, on se ressemble eux et nous. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir Neville.

Dire que le monde s'écroula autour de Ron n'était pas peu dire. Il poussa un soupir plus que bruyant et laissa sa tête heurter le bois de la table de façon dure, quand Harry s'assit près de lui.

—Hermione m'a viré en pleine conversation avec Neville. J'hallucine.

—Gnnnnnn…

—Enfin, je suis content pour Neville. Cette histoire avec Hermione va lui permettre de prendre confiance en lui.

Choisissant ses mots avec habileté, Harry faisait tout pour que Ron soit persuadé que les deux autres avaient une histoire d'amour, ce qu'il savait parfaitement impossible, puisque Hermione était folle du rouquin – Merlin savait ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

Visiblement, ça marchait bien, les oreilles de Ron viraient petit à petit au rouge, alors qu'il voyait Hermione et Neville palabrer dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Puis le roux se leva d'un bond, attrapant Harry par le col de sa robe, le traînant vers la sortie dans un tonitruant : « Viens on va faire des choses constructives plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. » Harry suffoqua légèrement, étranglé par la main de Ron qui tirait bien trop fort sur son col, pour contrôler son énervement envers Neville et Hermione.

—Roooon, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, pesta Harry alors que Ron le traînait toujours dans les couloirs.

—Et moi, tu crois pas que ça me fait mal, ça ?

Ils étaient parvenus dans la salle aux Sabliers quand Ron lâcha Harry, qui se frotta le cou d'un air franchement désespéré.

—Sérieusement, mec, dit le Survivant. Tu ferais mieux de lui parler, au lieu de tenter de faire le boulot de Voldemort. Tu étais en train de m'étrangler à moitié !

Ron soupira.

—Ouais, je sais, mais comment veux-tu que je dise à Herm' que je suis fou d'elle ? On a déjà eu cette discussion.

Il se tut en voyant s'approcher le Trio de Serpentard.

—Yo, lança Zabini en tentant de ne pas bouger les lèvres.

—Yo ?

Harry était atterré. Comment ça, « Yo » ? Il évitait à tout prix de laisser ses yeux du côté de Malfoy, de peur que son battement de cœur irrégulier ne recommence ou pire, de peur que Draco ne lui sourie encore. Pourquoi étaient-ils devant eux d'ailleurs ? Zabini continua à parler sans bouger les lèvres :

—Il faut qu'on se retrouve ce soir, pour la suite du plan. Même endroit, même heure. Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais nous avons une image à préserver.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire avant de lancer d'une voix intelligible par tous :

—Alors Potter, pas de crises de larmes ces temps-ci ?

—Oh bien sûr que si, Malfoy, répondit Harry en jouant le jeu. Des larmes de joie. J'ai rêvé que tu crevais et que je sautais sur ton visage déjà mort.

—Non, pas terrible, cette vanne, commenta Blaise à voix basse.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Comme si c'était le moment de faire ce genre de commentaires.

—Mon visage déjà mort ? Mais moi, la Mort, je la mange !

—Oh Merlin, s'exclama Ron dans un souffle. Si celle de Harry était pitoyable, celle-là est pire que tout.

Blaise hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Il avait raison le rouquin. Ils n'étaient pas du tout crédibles, là. Quelle poisse, cette association, ça allait ruiner toute la couverture qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place. Le monde s'amassait déjà autour et, voyant que leur couverture allait sauter à force jouer aussi mal, Draco souffla à Potter :

—Saute-moi dessus !

—Quoi ? s'empourpra Harry en pensant à des choses vraiment malsaines.

Décidément, l'idée d'attraper Malfoy par la nuque pour lui rouler une pelle, ce n'était pas bien. C'était l'inverse même d'une bonne idée. Vraiment. Draco secoua la tête, lui balança une pique acerbe, avant de répéter :

—Saute-moi dessus, bon sang, frappe-moi !

—Aaaah, tu veux que je te frappe ! s'exclama Harry à haute voix, s'attirant les regards hallucinés de Pansy et Blaise.

Il se jeta en avant empoignant Malfoy par le col de sa robe, leva le poing et soupira, alors qu'il l'abattait.

—Ben oui, grogna Draco, tu croyais quoi, au juste ?

Il réalisa seulement le double sens de sa phrase. Il écarquilla les yeux.

—T'as cru que… Bordel, Potter, tu es gay ?

—NON ! s'exclama Harry en tapant joyeusement sur Malfoy. Moi, non ! Mais toi, Malfoy ? Pourquoi t'as cru que j'avais entendu un double sens dans ta phrase ?

Draco écarta Harry de lui pour le jeter à terre et le chevaucher.

—Parce que t'es un tordu, tiens.

Rapidement, un professeur arriva pour les séparer et ôta cinquante points à chaque maison. L'honneur était sauf. Tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Tout le monde… Ou presque. Tapi dans l'ombre d'un des sabliers, un éclat bleu derrière des lunettes en demi lunes, riait de tout son souffle. Cette histoire de chuchotements allait peut-être lui apporter bien plus que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru.

* * *

**Que puis-je te dire ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, la façon dont il a tourné sa phrase était drôlement ambiguë ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner, moi, qu'il voulait que je le cogne ? Il est bizarre, aussi, ce type ! Foutrement sexy, mais bizarre… J'ai dit sexy ? Non, je voulais dire… euh… Agaçant ! Oui, voilà, je voulais dire agaçant !**

* * *

_Et puis sérieusement, comment souhaitez-vous qu'on garde un minimum de crédibilité, si cet imbécile trop mignon pour son bien s'évertue à faire d'énormes gaffes, comme celles de tout à l'heure ?_

_Je réalise qu'il se peut que j'aie utilisé un terme fort peu approprié pour parler de Poilopattes. Non, il n'est pas mignon, avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude plein d'innocence, ses cheveux noirs qui lui donnent un air de saut du lit et sa silhouette décharnée !_

_Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah. Oui. La réunion. Le débile de Gryffy sera là aussi. Ça promet._

* * *

**Ce n'est pas comme si de Cartenpapié pouvait savoir que je suis gay. Comment le saurait-il ? Il aurait remarqué mon battement de cœur irrégulier ? Ce serait visible ? Ou alors, il m'a vraiment jeté un sort, juste pour m'emmerder ? Et maintenant, il regrette ? Oublie la dernière question, il ne me semble pas avoir un jour vu Yves de Cartenpapié avoir le moindre regret pour quoique ce soit. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il capable d'admettre qu'il est en tort, ce qui est parfaitement impossible quand on connaît la bête.**

**Sinon, petit Chuchoté, pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre mes deux crétins de meilleurs amis ensemble ? Ça commence à devenir lassant que mon grand dadet de frère de cœur tente de m'étrangler à chaque fois que sa dulcinée s'approche d'un simple ami.**

* * *

Dire que Hermione fulminait n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle avait surpris une conversation dans les toilettes, entre Lavande et Parvati, qui disaient qu'elles avaient vu que Ron s'éloignait de plus en plus de Hermione. Les deux commères étaient intimement convaincues qu'il voyait une fille en douce.

Elle était furieuse, son plan ne marchait pas, Ron lui cachait des choses, Harry était complètement abruti, avec son idée fixe que Malfoy lui avait jeté un sort.

Elle parcourut le château en une dizaine de minutes, avant d'aller s'installer au bord du lac.

Il lui fallait un plan. Un plan pour mettre Harry dans le lit de Malfoy. Ou l'inverse. Comme ça, Ron en ferait une syncope et elle serait bien plus tranquille, sans avoir à trembler fébrilement à l'idée qu'une autre femme ait pu remarquer à quel point son rouquin pouvait être intéressant. Dans le lot, elle ne comptait bien entendu pas Lavande, cette fille était vraiment trop pimbêche pour plaire sérieusement à Ron.

Ou alors… Peut-être que c'était elle qui se trompait ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il aimait plus les Lavandes que les rats de bibliothèques. Et si elle n'était pas assez féminine pour lui ?

Elle se laissa tomber au bord du lac et soupira de tout son être.

De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais été le fol amour, entre Ron et elle. Peut-être devrait-elle se résigner et relancer Viktor ?

Non. Mauvaise idée. Elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui se servent des hommes comme des kleenex, elle n'était définitivement pas comme… Ben, comme Ginny. Pauvre, pauvre Dean. Il allait courir longtemps, ce petit lièvre, pour tenter d'avoir Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle aimait bien trop Harry, sans même se rendre compte que lui était fou de Malfoy.

Un plan.

Il lui fallait un plan. Mettre Harry et Malfoy ensemble. Peut-être devrait-elle profiter du fait de vouloir faire payer à Lavande et Parvati les propos déplacés et intolérants qu'elles avaient tenus ? Une pierre, deux coups, en somme. Ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

Elle fourra la main dans sa poche. Elle devait avoir un avis. Elle sortit son Chuchotis de sa poche pour envoyer un message à son ami invisible.

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son lit, écoutant la confession de cette fille à l'Amor résistant, cette Griffondaigle un peu étrange qui avait apparemment un autre stratégème à mettre en place. Elle voulait pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras de son pire ennemi et avait besoin d'un coup de main.

De subtilité, disait-elle, mais pas trop. À part les enfermer dans un placard, Draco ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait marcher.

Par exemple, si on voulait le forcer à sortir avec Potter, même les enfermer dans un placard ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait au moins un puissant aphrodisiaque, qu'il n'ait pas vu le jour – et donc eu de rapports sexuels – depuis des années et avoir le cerveau profondément abîmé.

Faisant part de son avis à sa petite Griffondaigle, Draco eut la surprise de recevoir en retour l'explication du pourquoi du comment. Elle savait de source sûre que les deux éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils les refoulaient derrière des montagnes de mépris.

Le Serpentard ricana. Des idiots. Comme si on pouvait confondre désir et haine. Par exemple, Potter, ce n'était pas du désir, mais de la haine. Avec un petit chatouillis bizarre par moments, comme quand il avait réalisé qu'en fait, il aurait bien voulu que le Gryffondor lui saute dessus. Et pas pour le frapper.

Peut-être que le coup du placard, ça pourrait marcher. Il le suggéra à l'Amoreuse, mais elle protesta vivement. Ils étaient bêtes, mais ce plan-là manquait furieusement de subtilité, tout de même. Il promit qu'il allait y réfléchir.

—Hey Dray ! appela Pansy depuis la porte.

—Oui, quoi ?

—Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? On a un problème.

Se levant et pestant contre ses amis, Draco passa la porte pour arriver dans la salle commune. Blaise était tout blanc et il serrait dans son poing une lettre qui ne sentait pas bon du tout, s'il en croyait les armoiries Zabini trônant au sommet du parchemin. Dégageant rapidement les premières années qui étaient installées dans la salle commune, Draco s'installa près de Blaise et Pansy. Ils restèrent silencieux, échangeant seulement des regards inquiets.

Le contenu de la lettre était criant d'évidence. Ils allaient devoir prendre la Marque. S'aplatir devant un type sans nez mais avec beaucoup de pouvoirs. Draco se racla la gorge.

—Il faut qu'on parle à Potter, suggéra Pansy d'une voix blanche.

L'héritier Malfoy secoua la tête. Non. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire non à ses parents sans avoir le Survivant à deux noises derrière son dos, les mains sur les hanches, comme un super héros moldu.

—Les gars, lança-t-il. Il est temps pour nous de nous montrer courageux.

Blaise se leva.

—Non, non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite, Dray, j'ai rayé ce mot de mon vocabulaire à partir du moment où j'ai appris qu'avoir le « truc » de dire à Pansy que son carré à frange lui donnait l'air d'un bouledogue grognon. Comment veux-tu que j'aille dire à ma mère, un sourire aux lèvres, que j'ai pas envie d'être un pantin dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Soyons sérieux, je te prie.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le parchemin en tentant d'imaginer la réaction de son père. Il frissonna d'horreur. Effectivement, le courage n'était pas à la mode non plus chez les Malfoy.

—Ou alors, suggéra-t-il, on en parle à Potter.

Pansy lui lança un regard signifiant « Tu te fous de moi ? » qu'il ignora formellement. Oui, c'était ça. Il devait parler à Potter. Ce crétin en collant rouge et or l'aiderait sûrement, les protègerait. Il consulta Blaise du regard puis Pansy. Les deux approuvèrent. Ils allaient entrer en résistance.

* * *

Et voilà ! Euh... Désolée ? Pardon ? J'accepte les lancers de tomates, maintenant ? J'avais dit que je n'abandonnais aucune de mes fanfics, tout de même... Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps ! Beaucoup de temps ? *esquive un lancer de cafetières rouillées, suivi d'un lancer de grenade, puis de chèvres et de Lamborghinis * Bon... À la prochaîne ?


	6. 05 L'amour est une partie d'échecs

**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** Chuchotements

**Disclaimer :** À J. K Rowling. Tout. Rien n'est à moi. Même pas l'idée de base, qui est à Pierre Bottero (la Quête D'Ewilan et son chuchoteur).

**Pairing :** HP/DM principalement, suivi d'un RW/HG.

**Notes : Avouons, cette fois, j'ai tout de même été largement plus rapide.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'amour est une partie d'échecs  
**

Ron ruminait toujours la présence de Neville à leurs côtés pour cette réunion avec les Serpentard quand ces derniers entrèrent dans la salle.

Le rouquin grommela et se tassa encore plus dans le fauteuil que la Salle Sur Demande avait recréé, donnant une ambiance neutre à cette pièce. Elle n'était ni à l'image de Gryffondor, ni à l'image de Serpentard et présentait un subtil mélange de symboles pouvant se référer à l'une ou l'autre des maisons.

Hermione s'était répandue en admiration devant la bibliothèque qui était apparue. Allongée sur un coussin à même le sol, elle feuilletait avidement un ouvrage de métamorphose alors que Neville s'était plongé dans un herbier de plantes magiques rares. Régulièrement il poussait des « Oh ! » étonnés qui faisaient grommeler Ron et laissaient Harry indifférent.

Le Survivant gardait le visage fermé, les coudes sur les genoux, touchant à peine la tasse de thé que Dobby avait apportée en même temps qu'un ensemble de petits gâteaux provenant des cuisines. Il tentait de se convaincre que le sort que Malfoy lui avait lancé n'était pas irréversible. Qu'il pouvait résister. Après tout, il luttait sans frémir, à la force de sa volonté, contre les Imperium de Voldemort, un petit sortilège de Draco Malfoy ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problème.

À l'insu de Hermione, il avait farfouillé à la bibliothèque – sous l'œil étonné de Mrs Pince qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir sans sa comparse studieuse – pour chercher ce qui pouvait provoquer ce battement de cœur irrégulier. Il ne lui restait que la section interdite à visiter et il s'en acquitterait après cette réunion servant à mettre la dernière main à la fin de la vengeance contre les deux pimbêches de Gryffondor.

Cependant, quand les quatre lions levèrent la tête sur les trois Serpentard, ils eurent la surprise de les trouver un peu pâles et tremblants. Le parchemin froissé dans la main de Blaise attira immédiatement l'attention de Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils en se redressant délaissant son livre.

— Avant toute chose, Potter, il faut qu'on parle, commença Draco de sa voix traînante.

Sans lever les yeux de la table, Harry les invita à s'installer, alors que Ron se redressait dans son fauteuil en voyant Hermione et Neville s'installer côte à côte dans le canapé où Harry s'était décalés.

Pansy hésita, Draco resta silencieux et Blaise, maudissant ses deux amis qui le forçaient à prendre temporairement une place qu'il ne voulait pas, conta l'histoire en tendant sa lettre au castor de Gryffondor, qui l'attrapa pour la parcourir des yeux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un silence pensif retombait, brisé quelques instants plus tard :

— D'accord, on va vous aider.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron, qui venait d'énoncer cette phrase d'un ton décidé. Voyant la surprise se peindre – Merlin, même sur le visage de ses meilleurs amis, sympa l'image qu'ils avaient de lui – il haussa les épaules :

— Faut savoir faire la part des choses. On ne parle plus de disputes de collégiens, on parle de la guerre. C'est grave.

Il en savait quelque chose. Alors, même si, franchement, l'idée que Harry rougisse en pensant des choses pas nettes de Malfoy le mettait hors de lui et le poussait au défouinisage, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser des êtres humains – même aussi antipathiques que ces trois-là – aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le regard que lui porta Hermione, mélange de fierté et d'appréciation, le fit se trémousser sur son siège, ses oreilles rosissant. Il aimait bien quand elle le regardait de cette façon. C'était bien plus agréable que le regard de reproches qu'elle lui assénait quand il tachait sa robe au petit déjeuner.

— Vous aider, oui. Je peux en parler à l'Ordre, il vous protégera. Tant que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité.

— Le problème, ce sont les vacances, approuva Draco en hochant la tête vers Harry.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant une minute entière. Aucune animosité ne vint briser cet échange puissant où chacun constata pour la première fois la force, l'intelligence qui brillait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Harry déglutit, son cœur rata un battement. Pourtant, il était incapable de détacher ses yeux des orbes gris fixés sur lui, il ne pouvait détourner le regard pour prêter attention de gazouillement que provoquait la discussion posée entre Hermione et les deux autres Serpentard. Ça devenait plus qu'urgent de passer dans la section interdite. Ce sortilège était sacrément puissant.

Il lui fallut bander toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à sa contemplation du Serpentard et tourner la tête quand Ron hurla « ET J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE FILLE STUPIDE ET DE SON SYLVAIN POILOPATTES ! ».

Le rouquin venait de faire un bond pour se débarrasser de la créature qui venait d'apparaître sur son épaule. Avec un souffle excédé, Ron finit par saisir la créature à pleines mains, avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte et la jeter dehors en clamant :

— Ces créatures n'ont pas le droit d'accès à cette salle de réunion !

Une légère décharge le traversa quand il frôla le battant pour le refermer, preuve que la Salle sur Demande venait de s'adapter. Pansy éclata de rire :

— C'est vrai que c'est pénible.

— Grave, confirma Blaise. La dernière fois, elle est venue me faire alors que j'étais tranquillement posé avec mon Quidditch Magazine.

— D'ailleurs les joueurs de Flaquemare sont sacrément dans la panade, commenta Ron en se rasseyant. Les Canons sont en train de les talonner au classement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mouvement imité par Harry.

— Arrête, Ron, les Canons de Chudley n'ont aucune chance de gagner le championnat cette année, c'est pas possible. Avec trois titulaires blessés, à moins d'un miracle, ils devront se contenter de la cinquième place.

Alors que la conversation déviait furieusement et qu'ils échangeaient des arguments plus ou moins sportifs – définitivement, pensa Pansy en portant un regard atterré sur Draco, la coupe de cheveux du gardien des Canons n'était pas spécialement très significatif de son jeu – la troisième Serpentard, Hermione et Neville secouèrent la tête, totalement incrédules.

Cependant, voir Draco et Harry se heurter avec violence à Blaise et Ron était une association aussi inquiétante qu'étrange et Pansy secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

— Ils sont vraiment... étrangement faits l'un pour l'autre, ces deux-là.

Hermione sursauta.

— Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

— C'est tellement évident, rétorqua Pansy d'une voix hautaine. Il faudrait être un peu stupide pour ne pas le remarquer… C'est comme toi et ton rouquin…

Hermione s'empourpra, glissa les yeux sur Ron pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu, agita les mains en guise de négation, s'apprêta à se récrier, mais Neville lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Si, si, Hermione, c'est évident. Même moi, qui ne suis pas une flèche, je l'ai remarqué.

— Ce que je propose, surenchérit la Serpentard, c'est une alliance.

Elle baissa la voix, forçant Neville et Hermione à se pencher vers elle, leurs yeux s'éclairant de la lueur sadique du complot pour mettre finalement en couple Harry et Draco. Pansy proposa donc un échange de bons procédés :

— On case ces deux-là ensemble, sous couvert de vengeance, et on en profite pour ouvrir les yeux à ton rouquin.

— Tope-la, approuva Hermione en tendant sa main à Pansy qui la serra avec vigueur avant de se tourner vers Neville pour faire de même.

— Remarquez, proposa le garçon, on peut aussi les enfermer dans un placard avec un peu de Fantasmine... C'est une plante extrêmement rare mais le professeur Chourave en fait pousser dans... Merlin... Pourquoi a-t-elle une plante aphrodisiaque dans sa serre ?

Grimaçant dans un bel ensemble, Hermione et Pansy secouèrent la tête. De drôles d'images à base de Rusard et Chourave dans des positions abracadabrantes – même pour des sorciers – leur donnait une nausée amère. Soudain, ils sursautèrent :

— DEFOUINISAAAAAAGE !

Ron venait de se jeter de tout son poids sur Harry, l'écrasant à moitié. Les comploteurs évaluèrent la situation pour tenter de comprendre dans les borborygmes de Ron ce qu'il se passait. Il était visiblement outré que son meilleur ami ne le soutienne pas dans la lutte qui opposait les Canons à n'importe quelle autre équipe.

— C'est un homme des cavernes, quand même, chuchota Pansy dans l'oreille de Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

— Peut-être. Mais c'est mon homme des cavernes.

* * *

_Merlin, quelle soirée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrai un tel tournant, petit Chuchoté… C'est un peu comme si un camion m'avait roulé dessus… Oh, peut-être ne sais-tu pas ce qu'est un camion ? Après tout, je ne sais rien de toi…_

_En guise de résumé succinct, je peux te dire que comploter n'est décidément pas fait pour moi… Mais comment font les Serpentard pour vivre dans cette ambiance sans cesse ? (Ainsi, tu as le droit à un début de réponse, je ne suis pas à Serpentard… Mais tu l'avais déjà deviné, n'est-ce pas?)_

_Amor a fait preuve d'une maturité exceptionnelle. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'il avait cessé d'être un enfant pour devenir un homme… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse une nouvelle fois. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Le cœur qui s'emballe, les jambes qui flageolent, les pensées brouillées… Je ne sais pas si je dois aimer cet état ou si je dois m'en défier. Je pense que tu sais, maintenant, combien je déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation et ne pas comprendre…_

_J'ai envie de prendre mon courage à deux mains, ce soir, pour lui avouer que je l'aime, comme portée par ce nouveau sentiment qui a pris naissance au fond de mes entrailles. Mais au lieu de ça, je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard._

_Pardonne-moi si je te réveille._

* * *

Draco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un kamyon, mais il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être agréable de se faire écraser par une telle chose. Le discours de l'Amoreuse l'avait touché et il se retrouvait bêtement à penser à Potter et ses yeux verts, sans comprendre pourquoi cette pensée ne l'énervait plus autant qu'avant.

Fronçant les sourcils quand ses pensées dévièrent du soulagement – qu'il avait ressenti en se sentant épaulé par Potter dans son désir de dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres – pour se concentrer, justement, sur les épaules du Survivant, notant combien elles semblaient confortables, il se dit que le moment était venu pour lui d'utiliser son père et son siège au conseil d'administration pour aller faire un tour dans la section interdite.

Empoignant sa cage, qu'il fixa sur ses épaules pour se protéger du froid, il désigna son lit à la créature qui attendait sa réponse.

— Interdiction d'aller mettre tes puces dans mon lit. Ma peau doit rester parfaite et sans plaque rouge.

L'horrible créature sautilla sur son bureau et, ne prenant pas la peine de s'assurer que c'était une approbation, Draco sortit de sa chambre pour arpenter la salle de Serpentard et quitter les cachots en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

_Il t'aurait lancé un sortilège ? Oui, je comprends. Ou peut-être t'a-t-il contaminé avec une Fdérima, une créature dont on sait qu'elle vit dans le cœur des gens pour le ronger. Peut-être est-ce aussi un poison. Ou peut-être es-tu simplement amoureux ?_

_Dans le doute, je te conseille de prendre un bain à l'ail et à la poudre de mandragore. Chante l'hymne moldu de l'Angleterre en même temps et les Fdérimas disparaîtront, elles n'aiment pas beaucoup les chants moldus…_

* * *

Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la réponse à sa confession, totalement bloqué sur « Ou peut-être es-tu simplement amoureux ? ». Non, pas lui, pas de Malfoy, il était trop… Trop quoi, d'abord ? Trop arrogant, trop raciste, trop grand, trop blond ? Amoureux de Malfoy ? Lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Amoureux de Malfoy, c'était un contresens, ce n'était pas possible de tomber amoureux de ce garçon aux traits fins, au sourire tellement rare qu'il en devenait précieux, ce n'était pas possible d'apprécier son cynisme et son humour noir, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir envie de le protéger de Voldemort, ce n'était pas…

Pourtant… N'était-ce pas ce qu'il ressentait ?

Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, Harry étouffa un grognement et empoigna sa cape. Non, être amoureux de Malfoy, ce n'était pas possible. Son battement de cœur irrégulier, c'était un sortilège. Se redressant vivement pour faire taire la petite voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui, un peu trop moqueuse, il attrapa la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Bibliothèque.

Section interdite.

MAINTENANT.

Il devenait vraiment nécessaire de se sortir Malfoy et ses sourires de la tête.

* * *

_Et franchement, je me demande encore si je dois choisir entre la culotte rose et la culotte bleue, parce que s'il faut que je passe à l'acte avec mon substitut, juste histoire d'être vraiment prête pour quand Sylvain me reviendra, je veux vraiment tester des trucs nouveaux._

_Enfin, tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que Sylvain et de Cartenpapié avaient eu un mouvement l'un vers l'autre, ça annonce une bataille de tous les diables, il est tellement fort, Sylvain, que ça ne peut qu'être..._

* * *

Ron poussa un gémissement de frustration en se demandant quand ce blabla insipide allait enfin s'arrêter de résonner dans sa tête, plus fort encore qu'en temps normal, vengeance de la créature pour l'avoir jetée dehors sans sommation. Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire que se retrouver le confident d'une fille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il se demanda si Hermione parlait aussi de cette façon à son … « chuchoté d'amour » et il pâlit légèrement. Non, non, aucune fille saine d'esprit ne parlait comme ça. Et Hermione était sacrément saine d'esprit. Et intelligente. Et super cultivée. Et jolie, Merlin, qu'elle était jolie. Bien trop jolie. Bien trop proche de Neville.

D'un coup, le rouquin n'eut qu'une envie, sortir marcher, comme le faisait Harry pour se donner un air ténébreux. Ron n'était pas brun, il ne savait pas si on pouvait être roux et ténébreux. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il ferait exception pour une fois. Roux, ténébreux, marchant dans la nuit en contemplant les étoiles. C'était une image romantique qui lui donnait un peu la nausée, mais son meilleur ami vantait souvent la tranquillité d'esprit que lui apportait la marche à pieds.

Se concentrer sur le problème des Serpentards. Vous-Savez-Qui. L'apposition de la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était suffisamment urgent et problématique pour s'ôter Hermione et Neville de la tête, non ?

Pourtant qu'il atteignit le lac, il y pensait toujours, cette proximité lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il était assez bien pour Hermione. Après tout, il n'avait pas ses capacités intellectuelles, il restait moyen en cours. Son seul domaine de prédilection, c'était les échecs. Là, il excellait, personne, dans la tour de Gryffondor, n'avait réussi à lui ôter son titre de meilleur joueur d'échecs. Une fois, Seamus l'avait battu, mais cet hurluberlu l'avait défié au réveil, avant le petit-déjeuner, après une nuit à fignoler un devoir de potions.

En fait, l'amour, c'était comme une immense partie d'échecs. Voilà, c'était ça. Il était les blancs, Neville était les noirs et le mat, c'était Hermione.

Shootant dans un caillou qui tomba dans le lac avec un plouf profond, Ron se permit un sourire. Ouais, il était le meilleur, question échecs. Et ce mat-là était pour lui. Il était nécessaire de penser sa stratégie de victoire.

Il nota qu'il était moins embarrassant de penser à l'amour si on en parlait en termes de jeux d'échecs et se promit de faire remarquer ça à Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre plus court, moins drôle aussi, mais nécessaire pour marquer un léger tournant dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve prochainement !**


End file.
